RP
by shrugs43092
Summary: This is the first roleplay that I've ever done. My fried and I were bored do we decided to do an RP. It's a kakuhida pairing and gets pretty graphic so be warned. Contains yoai, smut, lemon, and characters that do not belong to me.


This is a RP my friend and I did one night because we were bored. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: This RP contains yoai smut. Pairing: KakuHida (KakuzuXHidan)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu and Hidan had just returned from a mission and the Jashinist had been extremely whiney one the journey back to the base. When they arrived Kakuzu decided to get some payback so he told the Jashinist to meet him at the sparring field. When Kakuzu arrived a few minutes later the Jashinist was cursing up a storm of profanities about the banker.

In about two and a half hours they had decided to stop. They both headed inside and went to their shared room, despite them both having several shallow cuts along their sides and backs. Hidan had a particularly deep on that went over his spine and was about a foot long.

------------------------------Memory----------------------------------------

On the way they were both remembering their last mission. They had thought it would be extremely easy until they arrived at their destination and saw that their target was more paranoid than they had thought anyone could be. Waiting outside their target's gate was about 300 soldiers and who knows how many inside. The 300 were easy to get through but when they got inside there were even more soldiers and a handful of fairly skilled ninjas.

Kakuzu and Hidan were already a little tired but decided to split up any way. When they had they noticed that they had walked right into their targets trap because soon Hidan was pinned (literally with knives and swords) to the castle wall and Kakuzu had been shot threw one of his hearts (they didn't know about the other four).

By the time they had finished off their target and his minions they were totally drained of energy but they headed back to the base anyway. They didn't make it far before Hidan passed out from blood loss. When he came too has noticed he was in the forest and bandaged up. To his left Kakuzu was cooking something but the Jashinist wasn't hungry so he fell back asleep. When he awoke all of his injuries were healed and they started their way back to the base again.

------------------End memory (this is the actual RP part)-----------------------

We just got back from a sparring match and are all hot and sweaty so we strip down to just our cargo Capri's and sit on our separate beds. As they sit there…

**Kakuzu:**I'm bored so I start going over our financial status in my head until I hear Hidan grunt and then look over at you and notice how attractive you look with then thin layer of sweat covering your albino body. "Hey Hidan?" "…" At hearing no response I throw my feet over the edge of my bed and irritably shout, "HEY BRAT!"

**Hidan:** "What the fuck do you want?!" I look over curious to see what was begging him. 'What could he...wow…for some reason he seemed to look amazing all of the sudden. Actually he looked damn good. Damn it control your hormones for now.' I smiled slightly, hoping he would think it was me being a smart ass, and then had to cut off a squeak, hoping he didn't notice it.

**Kakuzu:** At hearing the squeak I tilt my head to the side a little and then shrug it off, as I must have startled him. "Want a drink. I'm going to get one, so I figured I may as well ask you if you want one so you don't start complaining." After finishing this statement I assume that my guess was right. 'I mean, who would want this scarred and stitched up body?' I thought as I headed toward the bedroom door.

**Hidan:** "When did he get this attractive?" I whisper under my breath. Part of me hoped that he had heard. My curiosity begged his response, my eyes fixed upon his well-toned body. "Sure, I'd love a drink."

**Kakuzu:**" Ok" I start to open the door until I feel that someone's standing behind me. 'What the hell?' I then feel the mask covering the lower half of my face be removed. I turn around to see Hidan standing there with a strange waning look in his eyes. "What do you want Hidan?" I ask a little harsher then I meant to, but am completely surprised by his next action.

**Hidan:** I couldn't help it. I kissed him. I had to know want it felt like.. the warmth of his lips and the feel of his tongue as I explored his mouth.. I could feel immediate arousal. My member began to harden and I pulled away, staring into his eyes.

**Kakuzu: **I stood there frozen as Hidan started at me. 'Why isn't he repulsed or scared of the thick stitching along my cheeks? Why is he not screaming or running away like everyone else?' The next thing I knew we were kissing again and had soon made our way to my bed, collapsing on it with the Jashinist under me. He moaned as we deepened the kiss and I soon pressed my knee between his legs, receiving another moan of pleasure.

**Hidan:** I let out a small moan. My member pulsated as it brushed against his knee. I struggled to break free. I could feel myself losing, giving into lusty temptations. I kissed him again, hoping that he wouldn't notice my hands reaching towards his member.

**Kakuzu:** Noticing his hands I quickly grab his hands and restrain them with my threads in order to free up my hands. I deepen the kiss further as I slowly begin to run my hands up and down his toned abs, stomach, and sides; playing with a nipple occasionally, causing him to arch his back. I then began to trace the trim of his pants and underwear, enjoying the sound of his suppressed moans rising in his throat.

**Hidan:** I couldn't take the waves of pleasure. I had never been submissive but now… for some reason…now I could feel the unconquerable desire to be restrained… tied. I wanted him to suck my member… and take me. . I let out an indulgent moan as I fell victim to his pleasuring touches.

**Kakuzu: **Seeing this change, I quickly began to tease Hidan by moving my hand inches away from his arousal only to move it away again or just barely brush against it. I also began sucking, licking, and nibbling on his nipples. Eventually I began to wrap some of my threads around his member and began pumping it while continuing my slow torture.

**Hidan:** I let out several moans as my nipples sprung up. He was toying with my body; I couldn't fight the chills of the perfect hand technique or his muscles touching mine. "Suck me off!" I screamed as he slowly continued.

**Kakuzu:** I then smirked and shoved my fingers in his mouth, waiting for them to be coated in saliva before pulling them out and roughly shoving one in and out of his ass. I continued with just one until he adjusted and then added a second and then a third stretching him before pulling them out and roughly thrusting my own arousal into his tight virgin ass making him scream. I sped up the pace and soon his screams became moans as I hit his prostate. I then began to violently ram into that spot as hard and fast as I could until he came on our stomachs. I continued to thrust a few more times and then came deep within him. His expression was still one of pure pleasure so I experimentally began to suck his, now, slightly stiff erection. I continued, enjoying the mewls I was hearing from him. He soon came again moaning my name and then fell asleep. I shakily got up and cleaned us up before crawling back in bed with him and falling asleep.

The end


End file.
